Revenge
by shadowkat78
Summary: This is an OC story. Lucy gets kicked out of the guild by Natsu, so she starts her own. Read for what happens. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! TAKE THAT SOPA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Though if I did…) HEY GUYYYS~! ITS FINALLY UP! Now, if your character isn't here now, expect them in chapter 2 or 3. ONWARD WITH THE STORY! And before you ask, nakama means comrade, or friend, in Japanese. It'll be a well used word.  
**

**Izabel's pov**

_How dare he_. This is the only thought running through my head as everyone in the guild stared at Natsu. This evil little twerp just kicked Lucy off his team, and she had ran off silently sobbing. "Natsu." I said, seething. "What the hell did you just do? If you answer me with the words 'I kicked Lucy off the team', I will personally kill you, alongside Loke and anyone else." Now I'm a scary person, and the I-will-kill-you aura I'm sure was coming off me was enough to have everyone in the room flinching, or praying for Natsu.

"I did say that." He said arrogantly. "She's weak and holding the team back." _SNAP._ Hear that? That was any rational thought that was still in my head breaking. My shadow dragon-slayer magic flared up, with my fire and ice magic strengthening it. I can't believe this idiot used to be one of my best friends. Notice the past tense, _used to be._ That changed as soon as he hurt one of my fellow nakama. _"Shadow blade." _I said, and anyone with half a brain ran for cover. Of course, Natsu stood his ground.

"You're really gonna fight me? Please. This'll be easy." **Wrong thing to say.** I charged, moving so fast you could barely see me. I struck at Natsu, making contact. He flew into a wall. **Too easy huh? That oughta wipe the grin off his face. **I smirked. "I thought it would be too easy, _Gnatsu_." I hissed at him mockingly. "Whatever, I don't have time for such a weakling like you. I'm going after Lucy." With that, OI ran out of the guild, towards Lucy's apartment. "LUCY!" I shouted. I pounded on her door, and it slowly creaked open. I went inside, and ran all through her house, screaming her name. Finally, I found a letter. It read, _"Dear Fairy Tail, _

_Im sorry for going like this, but Im leaving the guild. I'll get stronger, and when I return I am going to beat Natsu Dragneel in a real fight. Don't waste your time looking for me. To all my friends, Im sorry for leaving like this. Tell Levy my novel is in the third drawer for her. To master, I took off my guild mark. I am no longer a Fairy Tail mage. Goodbye, former nakama, hello, new enemies. _

_Sayonara till Im strong,_

_Lucy._

I can't believe this. How could Lucy leave?! I somehow ended up walking back to the guild. When I opened the door, everyone jumped up, shouting out where's Lucy. I slowly shook my head, and said, "She's gone. She dropped out of the guild." I then read her note, and when I finished everyone was crying. By then, I had made up my mind. In full view of the guild, I removed my black guild mark from my side, and walked out. I had just dropped out of the guild. I'd be going solo for a while, and maybe I could find Lucy. But then I realized, it didn't really matter anyway. If I find her, I find her, if I don't, I don't. Getting on my train, I reached a kind of resolve. I won't get attached so easily again, because it would only hurt more when they leave.

**WHEW! First chapter, finally up. Thanks to Izabel Shadow for your OC. All the others will be introduced in chapters 2 or 3. Sorry its so short, but I have to get in the rhythm of this story before I make it long chapters, so around chapter 5 expect a lot. Then again I have 3 stories to keep on top on, so whatevs. Alright, Sayonara minna! Shadowkat78, signing off! ^.^**


	2. The Apocalyptic Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Special thanks to LDSAuthor2013 and Verana Cyrestia for their OCs!**

**Xylrena's pov**

I cannot believe Lucy left. I was too shocked to stop her, but I saw Izabel leave, so I worried less, but when Izabel came back with no Lucy, and even worst, left the guild, I knew the truth. Lucy was gone. Izabel was gone. Two of my best friends left me alone. I felt tears in my eyes, and was about to go when the guild froze. In the silence I could hear four male voices.

"YO ENOCH! TOLD YOU I'D FIND IT!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY ISAIAH!"

"WHO YOU TELLIN' TO SHUT UP VENTUS!"

"Would you please stop yelling?"

"LEONARDO, STAY OUT OF IT!"

I sweat-dropped. If they were planning on sneak attacking us, the plan just failed. "Shut it you guys, were here." The door was kicked open. Four boys stood there, one with red eyes and white hair, wearing a red shirt, red pants, and a black leather jacket. He had in his hands a broad axe. He had an annoyed look on his face, most likely from the little fight he had.

The next had black eyes and red hair. He had on a pale-green and white shirt, and blue jeans. He also had a pale yellow cloak, and was carrying an old staff..

The third had pale grey eyes and blonde hair. He wore white and golden knight-like clothes and armor and carried a broad sword.

The last, who looked like he was the oldest, was about 6'3" and lanky, with thick black hair that swept down in front of his eyes. They were an interesting bright yellow, glowing like small suns. He was very pale, almost grey, and there was a silver necklace with skull at center made of topaz around his neck.

"Hey! Does anyone in here know where a Miss Lucy Heartphilia is?" The boy who was dressed as a knight spoke. If it was even possible, everyone was even more tense. I, clearly seeing that no one was going to speak, stood and answered, "Lucy left the guild about 10 hours ago. You just missed her."

"Dammit!" The red-eyed boy spoke again. I examined them all closely, taking in how they all looked alike, besides eyes and hair. They must be related, I mused, probably brothers. They were actually pretty cute, especially the red-eyed boy. I blushed a bit inside at my minds boldness. I didn't even know them!

**Enoch's pov**

Man, I'm bummed. I was looking forward to seeing Lucy again, after all these years.

_-Flashback-_

"_Who are you?" A girl who looked about two years younger than me asked, tilting her head. She was pretty, with clear blue eyes and blond hair._

"_I'm Enoch." I didn't know why I'd answered her. Anyone could be working for __him.__ "These are my brothers." I gestured to the three bodies hiding behind me. "Hi, I'm Lucy!" She smiled brightly, and I was sure my face was red. "You're lucky I was the one to find you instead of papa. He doesn't like people on our estate." _

"_Your estate?" I said, surprised. "But were in the woods." I looked around, just to really make sure no houses were around. "Our estate goes through the woods all the way to the other side of the valley." Wow. I'm impressed. _

"_You guys don't look to good, wanna share my picnic?" She held out a basket, but I was hesitant to take it. "Go on, I don't bite. Share with your brothers too!" _

_A couple hours later, she said, "It's getting dark, I have to go home. I'll definitely come back tomorrow! Bye!" She gave us all a peck on the forehead, like a mother would do, then raced off. Over the next two weeks, Lucy brought us a picnic and stayed to play till it got dark. We had to go soon, so on her last visit we all made her a daisy-chain bracelet. She wasn't there yet, so we left it in a hollow knot of a tree with a note, and left about 10 minutes after._

_-Flashback end-_

Lucy, I wonder how she was doing. When we heard about a Lucy Heartphilia joining Fairy Tail we wanted to hurry over, but held it off after hearing she had gone missing. Several years passes before she came back, but it seems we were too late again.

**WOO! That took a while! To LDSAuthor2013, I bumped them up a chapter since you were so eager, and had to rewrite the past three chapters, so sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoyed it guys! Sayonara, shadowkat78, signing off. ^.^**


	3. Lucy's pov

**Hey guys, I have a treat for you! DUN-DUUN-DUUUUUNNN! THE FIRST LUCY POV! You're welcome. Oh, and some interesting stuff goes down in chapter 4, so look forward to it! Disclaimer: I own nothin' darlin's!**

_Italic's=Thoughts_

**Lucy's pov**

_Stupid Natsu. _I wiped another tear from my face. _I can't believe I was reduced to a blubbering mess over a __**guy. **__Natsu's going to pay for this. I refuse to cry over another boy. Isn't it enough that I cried after Enoch left years ago?_

I rubbed the tears from my face. _NO! NO MORE CRYING FOR A CREEP WHO DOESN'T DESERVE IT! YOU HAVE MORE SELF RESPECT THAN THAT LUCY! _I slapped myself lightly with both hands, took a deep breath, and exhaled. Ok, first step is to go on a request; I'll need more money to buy a new place. Then, a magic shop to check out some new keys. Finally, physical and mental training on myself.

But, to do all those things, I have to decide on a location. By this time, I was off the train, in a small restaurant. Finally, a girl who looked about 20 came up.

She had purple hair that that was tied up in a ponytail, and had glasses. She was thin, and had breasts almost as big as mine. She about the same height as Erza, maybe an inch taller. She also had on a necklace that looked like a leaf. She looked similar to someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who. Then, she spoke. "Can I getcha somethin' darlin'?" Her voice had a Texan twang, though it was layered, as though she travelled a lot and picked up different accents.

"Um, a chocolate milkshake and a salmon fillet meal please." "Seraphine, Salmon fillet and a choco-milkshake!" she yelled over her shoulder. I looked over and saw that Seraphine was a chocolate brown exceed with a white belly. _Could this girl be a dragon slayer? _ "Um, excuse me, but are you a dragon slayer?"

"Why yes I am sugar!" She seemed shocked, so I guessed not many people knew she was a slayer. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of slayer are you?" "Im a sky dragon slayer, the name's Liliana Marvell." _Wait, what._

**Izabel's pov**

The train took me to the one place I didn't want to go. Burgundy town, home of my old guild Lighted Shadows. I had left the place 10 years ago. I wondered how Eric would be. He was only six at _**that**_ time. But what do I care, my little brother can take care of himself. Or so I thought. Not a second later I heard a strangled yell, and, being the amazing person I am, ran towards the sound.

It was the back of the train station, in an ally. I saw a mage, (by the looks of him), fighting this giant black blob monster, seemingly made of shadows. The mage was, to put it nicely, getting his ass kicked from here to Timbuktu. "Yo kid, need some help!" I yelled, being the polite me for a change.

"Umm YEAH!" He yelled back.

"Shadow Blade!" I slashed my hand through the air in a cutting motion, making shadows that were sharp enough to split a hair attack the target. It just ate them up, and I mean _ate. _It opened its mouth and just ate my attack whole. Now that got me mad.

"Pyro storm!" I released a whirlwind of fire from my mouth. While I was attacking it, the boy snuck jp from behind. "Lightning Sparks!" He yelled, and they struck the blob right in the back, and it disappeared, defeated.

The boy walked up to me, and I got a good look at him. He had emerald green eyes and dirty blond hair, cropped short and spiked. He also had the Lighted Shadows guild mark on his arm, which was a half green half yellow spiral. I only knew one person who looked like that.

"Eric?"

**DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DIDJA! Oh, how I love family drama. Shadowkat78, signing off! ^.^**


	4. Looking for Lucy

**Hello again minna! I have a schedule now, so expect updates every Sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ventus's pov**

We left that day, and went to the train station. I sensed a weird presence, following us. "Aww fuck, guys," I mumbled. "Someone's following us." That sent them all on edge; after all, it could be _**him. **_

We immediately changed route, going towards the train station instead of a place to eat. The presence followed us.

We got tickets for the first place we saw. Burgundy town, I think.

We all quickly made our way into a cabin, and saw a shadow pass by. It looked distinctly female. We listened, and heard the door next to our cabin open and close.

"I say we do some recon." Isaiah said. "Who volunteers?"

I snorted. "Well it's obviously me." Who else?

Enoch smiled. "All right brother, we'll be right behind you."

I nodded and, silently, made my way out of the cabin.

No one was in the hall, and the door where the shadow had gone into was closed tight. I smirked as I saw a lone shadow in the room. It looked distinctly female. Enoch, who was behind me, mouthed _3, 2, 1…_

I kicked open the door, and was (what's the word?) _surprised _at what I saw.

**Xylrena's pov**

Ok, so I might have followed the brothers after dropping out of the guild. _Maybe. _And I might have followed them onto a train. And maybe I took the room next to theirs to eavesdrop. But then again, there was no proof, until the one cute boy kicked open my door.

Now to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

The cute one, (_what was his name?_) was looking at me with cold eyes. Is it wrong to think he was even cuter looking like that? I blushed. "Uh, hi?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "So, this is who he sent to get us."

I stopped blushing. "Who is he?"

"Yo Enoch, come in already and stop lurking in the halls, it's just a girl."

Needless to say, I felt a bit affronted. _Just a girl. _Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes. "Just a girl? I am more than _just a girl_, thanks." I spoke coldly.

Soon enough, we were in a silent glaring match, him leaned against the door frame, and I with my arms crossed against my chest. Another brother, I'm assuming Enoch, walked in, tense. He slightly relaxed when he saw me, but had his guard up.

"You're that girl from Lucy's guild, the one we talked to."

"Well duh." I responded, rolling my eyes.

"Well what do you want?" He said coldly.

"Simple. To find Lucy. You guys seem the type to not have even a slight clue, and my pet Veruna is a tracker."

Hearing her name, Veruna crawled out of the only pocket of my dress. She was a mini black and white striped tiger, with baby-blue eyes. In addition to tracking, she could also turn her claws and teeth into and unbreakable metal, grow and shrink in size, and attack at very fast speeds.

The cute one eyed her warily, as if behind her little cute face there was a predator (which there was).

Before I could say anything else, Veruna padded up to Enoch, and sniffed him. She did the same to Ventus before walking out of the room.

"What was that?" said Enoch.

"She was acquiring your scents." I said. "I think she's going to collect the scents of your other brothers next."

"I don't know how I feel about that. Anyway, Ventus…" They both looked at me again, as if studying me, and I kept an impassive face, but on the inside I was cheering. I finally got his name!

Clearing my throat, I said, "My name is Xylrena. Im assuming your Enoch," I said, pointing him out, "And your Ventus." The cute one glared again. I'm just gonna keep that nickname, its stuck.

By now, Veruna had come back and snuggled into my lap. The other brother walked in, one decked out in like, knight's gear, and the other wearing a big grin on his face. I knew who the prankster was in this group.

"Hullo again, boys." I said. "For the second time, I'm Xylrena, and this is Veruna." I gestured to my little tigress, who was taking a nap. "I assume she smelled you without your consent."

Knight-guy spoke. "Yes, she did."

"Well knight-guy, since she is now napping, it's safe to say she likes you all."

If he was shocked about the nickname, he didn't show it."

Finally, the cute one spoke again. "So then, if you can track her, where is Lucy?" Is eyes held a challenge. He didn't believe I could track her.

"Well obviously I don't know, but this isn't the first time Veruna has tracked her." Gently, I shook awake Veruna, and she gave an adorable little yawn, like a kitten.

Taking out one of Lucy's bows from my backpack, I said, "Here Veruna, track Lucy." She put her nose in the bow and breathed deeply. Lucy was always her favorite scent. When she came out, her eyes glowed a deep sea blue. She then proceeded to grow into her full size, which was almost taller than Enoch.

The look on the brother's faces was priceless.

I climbed onto her back. Raising an eyebrow, I said, "You guys coming?"

Enoch responded, "We'll keep up."

I nodded, and Veruna jumped out of the window, landed softly and with grace, then began silently running north. She ran without stopping for about an hour and a half, until I could see a village in the distance. We got there in about 5 minutes.

I decided to give her a break, and she turned back into kitten-form, and crawled into my pocket for a nap.

I heard, "There she is!" and turned around fast, my stance automatically going into combat mode. I relaxed when I saw Vent- I mean, the brothers.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" I said.

The trickster (whom I later learned was Isaiah) winked. "Trade secret."

"Anyway, Lucy is either here or was here not long ago. We should-"

I never got to finish that sentence, as a shadow blobbed monster burst out of a fountain behind me.

**Ventus's pov**

Shadow monster? It's about time we finally get some action, but now we got some girl to protect. What a pain.

What surprised me was that she immediately attacked. "Poison ice make: Hell's Thorned Rose!" She shouted. Huge black ice roses rose out of the ground, cutting the shadow on all sides. "Crystal ice make: Floor!" The floor turned icy, and trapped the shadow blob by its lower half. It was writhing around, trying to escape. "Eternal coldest drop : Exploding ice bullets!" A black machine gun appeared, made of ice. She fired a round, and the ice bullets exploded on contact into the monster. It dissolved after giving a ghostly scream.

My mouth dropped.

Enoch was first to recover. "Well, that was impressive."

I then noticed that her little tiger rose out of the pocket of Xylrena's black, gothic style dress. She yawned, then began squeaking at Xylrena, probably mad about her nap being disrupted.

"Ah, sorry Veruna, go back to sleep." The little tigress squeaked again, then went back into the pocket. I looked at Xylrena for the first time. She was about 5'5, pale, and with a heart-shaped face. She had black hair with dark blue and blond streaks. Her eyes were deep blue, with silver flecks, and she was curvaceous. She had a deep blue, almost black, gothic Lolita dress and black boot-heels.

She also had a black choker necklace, with a silver rose pendant, black fingerless cut-off gloves, and a black hat with a veil over her eyes. She was actually pretty.

Eventually, I snapped back my jaw. "Whatever, so where is Lucy now."

She shrugged her shoulders and responded, "How should I know, Veruna's napping. We should go around and look."

She turned around, so that her back faced us. "I'll be back here in about 2 hours." Then she walked away.

***Woo* Im done. One of the longer chapters I've written at 1,370 words. Not as long as better writers, I'm afraid. I'll have to try harder next time. Ah well, Sayonara minna! Shadowkat78, signing off! ^_^**


	5. Shortness

**Sup peoples! Sorry I'm late but, I do have a life. Anyway-**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as how I'm not a male or a female who's got a husband and kids, it's impossible for me to own anything.**

**Lucy's pov**

"Wait, did you just say Liliana _Marvell_?"

I seriously could not believe this. There was a strong chance this woman was Wendy's…sister, mom, aunt or something.

"That I did suga'." She said cautiously. "Is that a problem?"

I quickly shook my head no. "No, no, of course not! I was just wondering, do you know a Wendy Marvell?"

Liliana started. "You know Wendy!" She demanded, eyes blazing with an inner fire. "Where is she! Is she ok?"

"She fine!" I said, waving my hands. "In fact, she's been at Fairy Tail guild for a few years now."

That got her riled up even more. "A few _years _now! We have to find her, I must speak to her _now_!"

Liliana yanked my arm up, quickly grabbed her exceed, and ran from the café. "Wait!" I yelled. "What about the café, your costumers! _What about my milkshake!_"

**Izabel's pov**

My life sucks. When I had finally thought I would be rid of the guild Lighted Shadows, my baby brother just _had _to come into the picture. It didn't help that I hadn't seen him in years, as he had really grown. Now he was almost taller than me, and had muscles on their way to getting to an impressive size. He even had the same dorky grin.

"IZABEL!" He shouted. Jeesh, right in my ear. "I missed you SO much!" He ran towards me. "Hey now," I said, "Don't get the wrong idea. We haven't seen each other in a while, how do I know you aren't with _them _again."

He stopped short, his smile faltering. "You still don't like the guild master, huh?"

"Of course I don't!" I snapped. "Do you not remember what she did to us?! I can't believe you're still with them after that!"

Eric scowled. "That was a long time ago. She's changed now!" He insisted. "No she hasn't!" I rebuked. "She's still the manipulative bitch I've always known!"

I turned away then, but by then it was too late. "Izabel?"

I turned around, and saw the one bitch I had hoped never to see again.

Enter Lighted Shadows guild master, surrounded by her usual subordinates, Francine Koyabara.

**Short chapter, I know, but I pack in a lot of info. K, sayonara minna. Shadowkat78, signing off. ^_^**


	6. A Lucy Found

**Yo peoplez! Ok, I think we've established that I am not the most trustworthy updater. I TRY! It'll be up when it's up ok!?**

**Oh, and if you haven't figured this out, it'll be Lucy and Izabel in one chapter, Xylrena and the brothers in another. Liliana will most likely be with the Lucy chapter, and one last OC will be shown in both at the end, but mostly the Xylrena chapters. K, that being said…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Izabel's pov**

I tensed, narrowing my eyes. "Francine." I could hear the venom in my own voice.

She flinched, though no one saw. Huh, being the youngest guild master in Fiore doesn't change the fact that she's scared to Mavis and back of me. Good, after all she's done, she deserves to be always looking over her shoulder for me. I can't believe that Eric still sticks with someone like her, in the evil place known as a guild. I thought I taught him better than that.

The she-devil gave a fake smirk, though I could see her lip quivering. "Izabel, welcome back to town. Business or pleasure?"

I glowered even more. "Business. Still keeping up the act Francine? Or did you forget what happened last time?"

"_Izabel!_" Eric snapped.

I turned my wrath on him. "Oh _hell _no. Just because your all grown up now does not mean you talk to me like that, got it! I don't give a fat rats ass about talking about it, and I will kick your ass to Mavis and back if you _ever _talk to me like that again. Now go sit down in a corner and let the adults talk, _little brother!_"

He looked like he was going to protest, but thought better of it and went to stand a little behind Francine. I see he still makes the wrong choices. "Now then, when the hell is the next train out of Burgundy town leaving!?"

I turned to leave when Eric spoke again. In a quiet voice, he said, "Abandoning your nakama again?"

I turned back around. This kid does not know when to shut up. "Abandoning my nakama?" I said, just as quietly. "These people were never my nakama." I voice got louder by every sentence. "How the hell would I ever consider then my nakama!? After all they've did to me, to us, to our family! There is no way that they would ever be my nakama! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT NAKAMA ARE IF YOU CONTINUE TO STAY WITH THEM!"

I was panting now, my face red after my outburst. "Nakama, don't do what they did. Especially," I shat both Eric and Francine my most hateful glare, "what you two did. You were never, and are never, my nakama," I shot Eric another look, and by this time a train was pulling up, "or my brother."

I turned around again, got on the train, and didn't look back, so that they wouldn't see the tears silently dripping down my face.

**Lucy's pov**

Liliana has been running for 5 straight miles. She went in a circle around the whole town shouting out "_Wendy! Where are you!? Are you here? WENDY!" _I tried to tell her seven times that I came alone, but I don't think she's heard anything I said after she bolted from the café. The exceed, Seraphine, is actually taking a nap.

On Liliana's third lap around town, I finally managed to get her to calm down by being gentle, sweet, and caring.

"YO, CRAZY LADY! PUT ME DOWN ALREADY! GET THIS, WENDY IS NOT HERE!"

I think she heard me that time.

"HUH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T HERE! YOU JUST LET ME RUN AROUND LIKE A FOOL ALL DAY?"

"Jeez Liliana." I sighed. "I tried to tell you several times. Wendy is probably still at Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia."

"Fairy Tail?" Liliana cocked her head, confused. "What's that, a bedtime story?"

Now it was my turn to look confused. "Fairy Tail is the most famous guild in Fiore, and the strongest. How could you not of heard of it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anything that's not in this town. So, off to Fairy Tail then suga'?

I paled. "Uh, no. You see, I just got away from there. I can't go back until I'm stronger.

"Stronger huh? What happened there, if you don't mind me asking?"

I sighed. "It's a long story." She replied, "I got time suga'."

-Timeskip-

"HOW DARE HE!"

I sighed again. "Yeah, that's what happened. I can't believe that I liked such a liar. I mean, seri-"

"THIS SETTLES IT SUGA'!" Liliana stood up quickly, so fast that I almost fell off my seat by this big fountain. "I'LL TRAIN YA RIGHT UP DARLIN'!"

"Y-You will?" I stuttered. Wow, and I just met her. "DAMN STRAIGHT I WILL! NOW LET'S-"

She never finished her sentence, as just then, who would walk around the corner but Enoch, who just so happened to spot me.

**YAY~! LUCY IS FOUND, AND BY AN OLD FLAME, HOW GREAT! K~ SAYONARA MINNA~! SHADOWKAT78, OUT!**


	7. Again with this?

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the creators of Fairy Tail. **

**Isaiah's pov**

So, Lucy's here.

Ha! You should've seen hers and Enoch's faces! I swear it was like time stopped! They probably weren't even breathing! Everything was all slow-mo. And then, to top it off, Enoch whispered, "Lucy." How cliché! What are we, a bad teenage movie?

"Lucy, why are ya-?" Another girl appeared behind Lucy, with purple hair, glasses, and an exceed. She was in a waitress uniform. The girl looked at all of us in turn, then waved her hand in front of Lucy's face. "Lucy? Yoo Whoo! You there suga'?"

Lucy snapped out of it first. "Uh, Enoch, Ventus, Isaiah, Leonardo. It's been a while guys." She said all this nervously. Enoch finally woke up, and started to say, "Lucy, where hav-"

"LUCY!" I shouted, and ran over to her, grabbing her in a bear hug. "We've missed you SO much! How have you been? Did you miss us? Tell me everything! Why aren't you answering?"

Lucy giggled. "Isaiah, I can barely breathe!" "Oh, right." I responded, and let her down. By this time my brothers had made their way over to us. "Good to see you again, Lucy." Leo said.

"What's up blondie?" Stated Ventus.

"Uh, he-hello again, Lucy." Enoch stammered. Ha, the 'leader' was blushing like a school girl!

"Hi guys, how have you been? Oh, and this is Liliana Marvel, and her exceed Seraphine." Lucy gestured to the glasses-girl and the brown bundle with angel wings floating by her head. "Nice to meet ya'll." Liliana spoke happily, like we were already good friends. She was kinda pretty.

"Un, if you don't mind me asking, what are all of you doing here?" Lucy said in confusion. "We're obviously looking for you!" I exclaimed. "Now we just gotta wait for Xylrena." "Wait," Lucy said again, "Xylrena's here too?"

"Of course I'm here." Well, speak of the devil. Xylrena came around the corner right as Lucy finished the question. "Rena!" Lucy shrieked, and practically football-tackled her friend. "Gah! Lucy, you know the rule! No touching!"

**Liliana's pov**

Watching their little friendly reunion was fun, but I needed to find my Wendy, not to mention Lucy's training. "Lucy darlin', can we get to going now? I don't know how much longer I can wait now that I have a lead, and it's almost dark out."

To Lucy's credit, she immediately got serious. "Yeah, we should find a place to spend the night. "Oh, I got you there darlin'. Everyone can get rooms at the hotel I'm staying at. It's about three blocks from here."

Lucy got a huge smile on her face. "You're awesome Liliana! Ok, we'll set off in the morning." She turned towards the four boys and the other girl. "Do you guys have anything to do here? You can travel with us if you want, but there will be detours."

Enoch, the tall lanky lookin' one, grinned so big it must've hurt. "Of course we'll go with you! You were the one we were looking for after all!" By the way Lucy blushed, I knew two things. One: she so likes him. And two: she was happy that they were coming.

"Ok," I said, "But as compensation, ya'll gotta help me train up our Lucy here. We will all be mentors!" They looked kinda surprised, well, at least the boys did. "What do you mean?" The one who was lookin' like a knight spoke that time. "Well," Lucy sighed, "It's a long story."

-Timeskip-

"THAT BASTARD!"

"HOW DARE HE!"

"HE DID WHAT!?"

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Yeah," Lucy sighed again, "Which is why Liliana agreed to train me. I need to get stronger, only just enough to kick Natsu Dragneel's butt from here to Edolas!"

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll all train you!" The jokester spoke up that time. "Oh, we'll try to help with Wendy to, Liliana. I nodded my appreciation. "Thank ya'll very much."

"Ok!" The, let's face it, goth lookin' girl clapped her hands to gain our attention. "Seeing as now it's getting pretty dark out, I think it's best if all of you get some sleep. Come on now." She ushered us down the street.

We all walked in a friendly silence. I noticed Enoch hadn't left Lucy's side once. The other girl, Xylrena, was walking next to demon-boy, Ventus. I was in between Leonardo and Isaiah, so we were all walking in a boy-girl pattern down the street.

**Izabel's pov**

Why the hell did it have to be that town I ended up in? Anywhere else would've been just fine and dandy. I could've been sleeping in a nice hotel, not a stupid train going who knows where. But of course, Mavis just hates me today. I'm starting to regret this whole ordeal. But it was for Lucy, who saved me, so now I have to save her. No matter what, I'll find her.

The train continued on for about 2 more hours. When it finally did let off, I was in some place called Celtic town. It was a quiet, out of the way type place. There was a forest on the east end, a beach on the west, mountains to the north, and a desert to the south. They were totally closed in. But, it was perfect for training. I might stay here awhile.

A hotel was right by the beach, the area closest to me. I checked in there, and saw a brochure on the front desk. It read:

_Celtic Town_

_An area known for the strange anomalies and occurrences that often happen around the area. It is a tourist attraction due to it being an elemental area. The beach represents water, the desert fire, the forest earth, and the cliffs in the mountains represent air. Many mages from all around gather to take the legendary five-star challenge. The challenge states that the first mage to find the 'star pieces' in each area, including the town, will receive a new mysterious magic from an unknown force. This challenge has been around for centuries, and none have succeeded. It has been reported that the mages who do take this challenge are never seen again. We can only assume the worst._

Hmm, interesting. I might take this challenge. Don't really like the 'going missing' thing though. As I was about to retire to my room, I heard a high-pitched shriek from outside. I rushed back, to fine the area around the beach surrounded by huge, black, blog monsters, like the kind Eric and I had just fought. And there were way too many of them to fight on my own.

**WOO HOOO! BIG CHAPTER (at least by my standards)! K, SO TO RECAP WE HAVE:**

**A group united.**

**Izabel in a mysterious place.**

**Romance!**

**R&R PLEASE! ^_^ shadowkat78, out!**


End file.
